


Cold Snap

by darkershadeofbright



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadeofbright/pseuds/darkershadeofbright
Summary: Not quite spring yet.  Still have time for some shenanigans before Persephone has to leave the underworld.Inspired by "Baby, It's Cold Outside."
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Cold Snap

Persephone: “I really can’t stay, Hades.”

She nuzzles his neck one last time.  
Hades: “But, Kore. It’s still March. They don’t need you to do…spring stuff yet, do they? Can’t you just…”  
His hand brushes gently up her thigh, and she shudders.  
Persephone: “Hades…I really should go. It’s…”  
Hades: “It’s cold out there, though.”  
Persephone: “Then I should go before it gets colder—you know I don’t do well with…”  
He breathes warm breath against her collarbone.  
Persephone: “You know I love you, I just…”  
She moans, low.  
Hades: “I’ll miss you so… I know you’ll be busy with spring, but I was hoping…”  
Persephone: “I’ll miss you, too.”  
Hades: “Put your hands…just there.”  
“Oh,” he whispers when she obeys him.  
Persephone: “My mother—she’s going to wonder where I am.”  
Hades: “Then you should make up a really convincing lie. She probably doesn’t need to know about this.”  
As his hand travels up her thigh, she stifles a gasp.  
Hades: “Tell her you’re… oh my--so hot…”  
Persephone: “I’ll tell her I’m studying…music…”  
Hades: “I’ll make you sing, is that what you want?”  
Persephone: “Oh, yes… Oh, Hades, this is…I need to go, you bastard!”  
She’s smiling, and slides one leg out from underneath him, only to wrap it around his hip possessively.  
Hades: “I see you’re in quite a hurry there.”  
Persephone: “Shut up.”  
She kisses him, caresses him, and pulls away, and he lets out a loud, shaky cry. Outside of the door, they hear Cerberus begin to bark.  
Persephone: “You’ll wake the neighbors!”  
Hades: “I don’t have neighbors.”  
His voice is a thin thread, laughing but anguished, his control wearing down.  
Persephone: “Gods, I feel…drunk. It was only one glass of pomegranate wine…”  
Hades: “All the more reason for you not to head home right now.”  
His eyes beg her.  
Persephone: “How are you still coherent?”  
Hades: “So beautiful… Fates, your skin…your hair…”  
Persephone: “I really should…”  
Hades: “Stay.”  
Persephone: “You’re not making this easy.”  
Hades: “You’re making a lot of things hard right now, so.”  
Persephone: “Hades…”  
He pauses, sighs. He extracts himself from her legs, twined around his own. He sits on the edge of the bed, dazed. He gazes at her sadly.  
Hades: “Okay. Sorry. Go.”  
Persephone: “Athena will think…”  
Hades: “Yeah.”  
Persephone: “She’d be right.”  
Hades: “Yeah.”  
He smirks. They get up, and she puts on her white coat, an old, treasured gift from him. They gaze out the window. Snow is coming down again, a late season storm. It  
falls general over everything, living and dead. They both know: she can’t leave now.  
Persephone: “Sugarsnaps.”  
Hades: “Yeah.”  
His voice is raspy with want.  
Persephone: “I claim a conspiracy against my virtue.”  
Hades: “I am innocent, good lady.”  
Persephone: “One hundred percent scoundrel.”  
He lowers his head, his breathing quickened. Hope dawns in him. She takes his hand.  
Hades: "I was really ready to let you go, I think."  
Persephone: “Sure you were."  
She smirks.  
Persephone: "I guess I should stay after all. It’s…”  
A beat.  
Together: “Cold outside.”

***

Later, they lie together, a tangle of limbs and sated longing.  
Persephone: “It’s going to be like this for a while yet, isn’t it?”  
Hades: “Like this? Snowy, cold, unbearably delicious, the weather only good for one thing?”  
Persephone: “Curling up in front of a fireplace and reading a good book?”  
Hades smiles, kisses the knuckles of the tiny pink hand he holds in his large blue one.  
Hades: “Maybe two things, then.”  
Persephone: “Yeah. Two. Or three.”  
Hades: “Or four.”  
Persephone: “Why stop there?”  
She is laughing quietly, perched above him, her hair wild and wonderful and spilling all over his chest.  
Hades: “I bet I could think of as many different ways to love you as there are snowy and cold days in the year.”  
Persephone: “Well then. For the sake of my safety and well-being, I suggest you do so. It would probably be unwise to spend any more time out there than necessary. I’m all yours until spring.”  
Hades: “Fair enough.”  
Inside Hades’ chamber, an explosion of flowers in a thousand different colors blankets every inch of floor.


End file.
